


In Your Own Eyes

by fififolle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hiding Medical Issues, Horses, M/M, Master/Slave, Pining, Pre-Slash, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca have both been avoiding their telepathy skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Own Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> Written for sineala's fandom stocking.

At first, Marcus didn't care enough to try. Of course, he was curious about the slave, and how this Esca had come to fight on the sand.

But he had seen the tattoos, and he would rather not know about the blood and the dead warriors and all the other things that would surely be in the boy's mind. So he did not open his own, and he did not try to see.

Clearly Esca did not try to see the thoughts of Marcus, either, because it was four months later, and only when Marcus had fallen from his horse, that Esca stood over him, a puzzled expression on his face.

“Why can't I see your pain?”

Marcus tried not to laugh. For one thing, it would hurt too much. He held out his hand. “I won't let you see it. Help me up, Esca.”

Esca pulled him to his feet, and looked anxiously at Marcus' leg for any sign of new damage. “Won't let me? Why not?”

Marcus shrugged, and limped to his horse to gather the reins. “I learned long ago to hide my thoughts. I couldn't bear the pity. Is this the first time you've noticed?”

Esca looked affronted. “No, I-” he paused, “but I saw it. When the surgeon...”

Marcus met his gaze. “You are mistaken. I never let go.”

“I could see your pain,” Esca insisted. “I was there.”

“Yes,” Marcus mused. “You were. But I can assure you, you did not see my thoughts that day.”

Esca nodded. “Well. That answers some questions, Marcus Flavius Aquila. You've never tried to see my thoughts either, have you?”

Something cold settled in Marcus' chest. “Your thoughts are your own,” he said quietly. “Will you help me mount?”

Esca came close to him. “They are my own. For I would not let you see either. But now I see that I have wasted my time, for you do not even care to try. You are a cold man, Aquila.”

Marcus fought a shiver. “What... What would I see, Esca? If I had tried? Do you hold secrets, even now?”

Esca looked confused, disgusted. “Even now? What does that mean? Oh, I see. When I first came to your side, you did not want to see the hatred. The blood and the desire to seek revenge on my Roman master. You think it is there?”

Marcus was not sure of anything. Esca had not been this angry before. “I am sorry, Esca. I trust you with my life, you know that. It is merely habit, that I keep my thoughts to myself, and do not pry into yours. Do not mistake my pathetic fear of pity for coldness.”

That seemed to satisfy Esca somewhat, because he held his hands together, and helped Marcus to mount his horse. “It seems that we have kept thoughts from each other. Life is simpler that way.” He patted the flank of Marcus' horse, and walked to the tree where his own horse was tied.

Esca looked up at Marcus. “I do not pity you,” he said. Marcus believed him absolutely.

Esca mounted, and they set their horses towards home. Marcus watched Esca closely, but Esca did not look at him on their journey.

Marcus wondered, if not revenge, and not pity, then what thoughts Esca kept from him.

As they neared the villa, Marcus breathed deeply, and tried to reach out. It had been so long. His mind felt as though it had forgotten how to connect. He gazed at Esca, and let himself see...

Esca turned to look sharply at him. “What are you doing?”

Marcus stared ahead, adjusted his reins. “Nothing.” He looked back at Esca, who eyed him narrowly. Marcus smiled.

“Stop it,” Esca said.

Marcus' eyes widened. “You would order me?” He grinned, and dared to open his mind a little. He saw the trickle of emotion, like a faint shadow.

“Marcus...” Esca warned.

“I used to be good at this,” Marcus said proudly. He reached out to his horse. It was bored. He sighed.

“They are bored,” Esca said wearily. “I am better with the horses.” He was not boasting, more resigned.

Marcus opened his own mind a little more, and noticed the frown on Esca's brow deepen as he saw Marcus' pain and frustration, always there. It made it easier to balance his mind as he stretched towards Esca's thoughts. Yes. He could sense them now.

They had been guarded, wrapped tightly in careful knots. It was only to be expected. Esca had lost his family, his freedom...

Marcus nearly pulled his horse to a halt. The shock of the thought was unexpected, and nearly unrecognisable at first. It had been so long since Marcus had seen anything like it.

“What...?” he voiced his confusion out loud.

Esca sighed. “I was a fool to think I could ever hide it,” he muttered. “Thought I was so clever.”

Marcus felt a smile grow on his lips. “You like me,” he nodded. “That's it.” He looked at Esca, and Esca was avoiding his eye. “You really- oh, wait.”

Esca sighed again. “Bugger.”

Marcus frowned, looking more carefully at the thought in Esca's mind, twisting it around and over until he understood every aspect of it. It was surprisingly strong, and shockingly... intimate.

“Esca...” Marcus said softly. “This is...”

“Forbidden?” Esca offered. “Disgusting?”

“I was going to say confusing,” Marcus snapped. Of course he wanted Esca's body. What fool wouldn't? But he respected Esca. So very much.

Marcus stared ahead in silence, ignoring the sensation of Esca bumbling about in his head. Let him see what he likes, Marcus thought, none of it matters.

“You don't think you are desirable?” Esca was incredulous. “You always act as if so vain.” He sounded puzzled, and the hint of pity nearly made Marcus close down again. “Marcus, if you trust me, then trust me when you look again.”

Marcus hardly dared, but it was hard not to lean once more into Esca's thoughts. They were brighter now, warm and soft. All the knots had fallen loose, and he could see how much effort it had taken for Esca to free them. Esca loved him. Pure and bright and hot.

Marcus swallowed hard. Esca was staring at him anxiously.

“Don't be afraid,” Esca said gently. “Don't... send me away.”

That was one thought that Marcus had never had, that Esca would never see. He shook his head vigorously. “Never. I promise. Just... let me look again.”

Esca smiled. It was a knowing smile. “Help yourself, Marcus.”

~


End file.
